Pro Gay Wrestling
Touted as the "first professional gay wrestling organization", Pro Gay Wrestling (also known as Premiere Gay Wrestling) is a promotion based out of Las Vegas, Nevada (because where else would some shit like this get away with being created... we're looking at YOU Women of Wrestling!!!!) created in hopes of becoming the Logo Network's answer to WWE and TNA. Despite coming off as nothing but a hoax, they seem to have gotten a streak of legitimacy recently by hiring a former Ring of Honor tag team champion as their head trainer and potentially a new on-screen character. The Story of it's Creation The PGW was originally conceived by entrepreneur and avid heterosexual, Francis Minks, while on holiday with his lovely heterosexual wife of 32 years, industrial heiress and socialite, Lolly Minks. Noted as ‘the perfect couple’ by their peers, Francis’ inspiration for an ALL-GAY PRO WRESTLING FEDERATION blossomed on a romantic second honeymoon cruise with his wife, Lolly. Not realizing there had been a mistake in the reservations booking, Francis and Lolly found themselves vacationing in the Mediterranean on an all-gay male cruise ship! Exactly how this mix-up occurred remains a mystery. As Francis and Lolly were taking in the sights of Athens and Rome and on the Poop Deck, an intriguing thought crossed Francis Minks’ mind. “What if there was a wrestling federation where all the men were gay? You could approach any of them and they wouldn’t get mad at you for saying- Hey! You look hot in those pink tights, fella! The man on man action would be amazing! Plus- Hot gay men should have the same rights and be able to do the same things as straight men!” A longtime advocate of gay rights, Lolly Minks quickly accepted the idea, saying “Everyone should have the opportunity to do whatever the hell they want!” With Lolly Minks’ deep pockets and Francis Minks’ ingenuity, a new wrestling federation was born! PREMIERE GAY WRESTLING! The Superstars The Gay Avenger MASKED CRUSADER AND FIGHTER FOR JUSTICE AND EQUALITY FOR ALL GAYS EVERYWHERE! A MODEL OF GAY ATHELTISISM AND VIRTUE, THE REIGNING AND UNDEFEATED PGW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, GAY AVENGER NEVER BREAKS A RULE AND ALWAYS HELPS A FRIEND IN NEED. INVOLVED IN EVERY GAY CAUSE FROM HRC TO PFLAG, THE PGW CHAMPION, GAY AVENGER REPRESENTS HOPE FOR OUR TURBULENT GAY WORLD. HE ALWAYS TAKES A BEATING AND IS VICTIM TO MANY AN EVIL SCHEME, BUT SHOWING AMAZING RESILIENCE AND INTESTINAL FORTITUDE, THE GAY AVENGER ALWAYS COMES OUT ON TOP!'WHEN NOT PUBLIC SPEAKING, WINNING PUBLIC SERVICE AWARDS, RESCUING GAYS FROM HOMOPHOBIC SITUATIONS, ATTENDING PFLAG MEETINGS WITH HIS MIDWESTERN PARENTS, HRC EVENTS AND QUIET DINNERS WITH HIS NEWLY, LEGALLY MARRIED HUSBAND, THE GAY AVENGER CAN BE FOUND IN THE RING HERE AT THE PGW, DEFENDING HIS HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP BELT – ALL WHILE IN HIS MASK! Long story short, the Gay Avenger is a guy who wears a rainbow mask and rainbow tights and brought not only himself but Pro Gay Wrestling into prominence by calling for a harsher punishment on Michael Cole when he called Josh Matthews a faggot on Twitter. Ironic because the organization he belongs to is probably filled with far more offensive content for the gay community than Michael Cole calling somebody a faggot. Trent Danger SUPER-BUFFED AND MACHO, THE LEATHERMAN ANSWERS TO NO ONE AND ENJOYS PUNISHING ALL! SADISTIC AND TOUGH, THE LEATHERMAN TRENT DANGER, ENJOYS GOING TO THE EXTREME TO PUNISH HIS OPPONENTS AND RELISHES IN THEIR SUFFERING! HE PLAYS DIRTY AND USES UNCONVENTIONAL MEANS AND DEVICES TO TORTURE HIS OPPONENTS! THE LEATHERMAN, TRENT DANGER IS EVERYONE’S FOE HERE IN THE PGW, BUT WHEN THERE’S A SCHEME THAT COULD MAKE SOMEBODY SUFFER, HE’S OPEN TO NEGOTIATIONS… WATCH OUT FOR HIS VALET, THE SLAVEBOY! THOSE WHO HAVEN’T HERE IN THE PGW, HAVE PAID A HIGH PRICE!'WHEN NOT HANDING OUT A BEATING IN THE RING, PGW CONTENDER TRENT DANGER CAN BE FOUND TOURING HIS DUNGEON AT HOME, RIDING HIS HARLEY AND TENDING TO HIS FLOWER GARDEN, AMONG HIS MANY AND VARIED INTERESTS. Trent Danger is the resident BDSM freak of Pro Gay Wrestling, right down to coming out with a skinny little bitch who is referred to in the company as his "Slave boy", but the synchtube just lovingly refers to him as Gimp. The stereotypes only get more offensive from here, folks. Zack Zander & Destiny CUNNING AND DECEITFUL, ZACH ZANDER WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO PROVE HE IS SUPERIOR TO ALL GAYS!'WHEN PREPPY TRISTAN TITUS DISCOVERED ZACK ZANDER AT AN UNDERWEAR FASHION SHOW IN THE FRESNO GALLERIA, NOBODY WOULD HAVE GUESSED HOW QUICKLY THIS BLONDE HEART-THROB WOULD CLIMB THE PGW RANKINGS! IT HAS BEEN OVERHEARD THAT ZACK ZANDER’S GOAL IS TO PROVE TO THE WORLD THAT HE IS SUPERIOR TO ALL GAY ATHLETES EVERYWHERE AND WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO WIN THE PGW CHAMPIONSHIP! NO SCHEME IS TOO LOW AND WITH THE HELP OF HIS VALET AND ‘SISTER’ DESTINY (AND SECRET WHITE TRASH GIRLFRIEND?), ZACK ZANDER MAY JUST PULL IT OFF…'WHEN NOT ON THE RUNWAY OR IN A MAGAZINE- UNDERWEAR MODELING OR DRESSING GAY, ZACH ENJOYS HOSTING DINNER PARTIES, ARRANGING FLOWERS AND HAIRDRESSING– ALL WITH THE HELP OF HIS VALET AND ‘SISTER’ DESTINY, HERE IN THE PGW. Uh-huh, he's "straight". So this is definitely a play on the whole "gay-for-pay" stereotype, I see. PGW could've sprung the cash and just got AR Fox (especially finding out they have a former Ring of Honor tag team champion training them), but whatever. But yes, he's accompanied by his white trash girlfriend who masquerades as his sister so she can be in the promotion... speaking of... SOME SAY SHE’S A WHITE TRASH, TRAILER PARK, JERRY SPRINGER WANNABE. OTHERS HERE IN THE PGW SAY THAT DESTINY IS PERHAPS THE BRAINS (IF ANY) BEHIND ZACH ZANDER’S SCHEME TO INFILTRATE THE FEDERATION. RUMOR HAS IT THAT DESTINY PRETENDS TO BE ZACK ZANDER’S SISTER, SO SHE CAN BE HIS VALET, BUT AT EVERY MOMENT POSSIBLE, SECRETLY HETEROSEXUAL ZACK ZANDER AND DESTINY ARE HAVING CHEAP, TAWDRY SEX AND PLOTTING TO DESTROY THE GAYS.'WHEN NOT MODELING OR PREPARING TO MODEL, DESTINY CAN BE FOUND PERFECTING HER CRAFT OF ACRYLIC NAIL ART AND CARING FOR HER LAPDOG, PEACHES. So... faghag? Beard? A cheap plot device? What is she? Tristan Titus PERFECTLY PREPPY, COLLEGIATE AND FASHIONABLE, TRISTAN TITUS PUTS SUBSTANCE ABOVE LOOKS AND HAS AN ABUNDANCE OF BOTH!'ALWAYS LOOKING GREAT AND PERFECTLY CHARMING, TRISTAN TITUS EXUDES CONFIDENCE IN HIS TRENDY, WELL-MANNERED WAY! TRISTAN IS THE PERFECT GENTLEMAN AND IS ALL ABOUT LOOKING GREAT AND EXECUTING THE RIGHT MOVES AT THE RIGHT TIMES. IT’S NOT JUST ABOUT WINNING, BUT LOOKING AND GIVING YOUR BEST WHEN YOU DO IT. 'IN HIS SPARE TIME, TRISTAN TITUS ENJOYS DRIVING HIS SPORTSCAR, HOSTING COCKTAIL PARTIES, CLOTHES SHOPPING, LISTENING TO SHOW TUNES AND BEING A TOP CONTENDER HERE IN THE PGW. The gay preppy jock of the league, Tristan Titus often tags up with Zack Zander and secretly has a crush on the Gay-For-Pay Underwear Model-turned-Wrestler (seriously, underwear model turned wrestler? This makes Duke "The Dumpster" Droese make more sense. At least he needed to make the extra income by wrestling. Don't underwear models get paid mad bank?) BJ Sparks HIGH-FLYING AND UNPREDICTIBLE, YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT BJ SPARKS WILL DO NEXT!'HE’S THE ULTRA HOT PARTY BOY ON A NEVER-ENDING PARTY BINGE AND YOU NEVER KNOW WHERE HE IS ON HIS TRIP! WHEN BJ SPARKS SHOWS UP FOR A MATCH, YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT, EXCEPT THAT HE WILL MOST LIKELY POST YET ANOTHER VICTORY TO HIS METEORIC RISE HERE IN THE PGW. AFTER OVERCOMING A BRUTAL ATTACK BY HIS FORMER PARTNER, GREGORY OWEN PETERS (GOP), BJ SPARKS HAS COME BACK STRONGER THAN EVER! “THE ONLY RELATIONSHIP I’M READY FOR RIGHT NOW IS WITH THE PGW CHAMPIONSHIP BELT! SORRY GREGORY OWEN.” 'WHEN HE’S NOT TOSSING OUT GLOWSTICKS TO A SUPER EXCITED CROWD BEFORE A MATCH HERE IN THE PGW, ‘UP AND COMING SENSATION’ BJ SPARKS CAN BE FOUND DANCING AT A GOOD RAVE, PICKING OUT MUSIC, ATTENDING A CIRCUIT PARTY, GO-GO DANCING AND CLUBBING IN ANY CITY THE PGW TAKES HIM ON HIS QUEST FOR THE TITLE. Essentially, the high flying twink of the team who wants to party all the time, and probably the most offensive of the stereotypes found in PGW. Think the Special K stable in RoH, but in speedos as opposed to UFO pants, so if this guy doesn't bust out 630s and twisting shooting star presses, I will be SORELY disappointed. And seriously, BJ? This was intentional, right? Right? As in this is how he got in the league? Ho ho ho... that's right, I went there. Gregory Owen Peters (GOP) CONSERVATIVELY HANDSOME, ARROGANT AND HEAD-STRONG, “GOP” STRIVES FOR THE ATTENTION AND AFFECTIONS OF ALL GAY MEN, BUT IS SECRETLY ASHAMED OF WHO HE IS AND MUST MAKE ANYONE WHO IS OPEN AND COMFORTABLE WITH HIS SEXUALITY PAY A HIGH PRICE! GOP’S WAY IS ALWAYS THE RIGHT WAY! THERE IS NO QUESTIONING GREGORY OWEN PETERS. AFTER A BITTER BREAK-UP WITH BJ SPARKS, GOP HAS BEEN MORE FOCUSED ON REVENGE THAN ANY TITLE QUEST. BUT WHEN GREGORY OWEN PETERS IS FOCUSED, HIS DESIRE TO BE CHAMPION IS ONLY MATCHED BY HIS OWN SHAME. GREGORY OWEN PETERS IS THE GAY REPUBLICAN.'WHEN NOT CHAMPIONING LEGISLATION TO STRIP GAYS OF THEIR PERSONAL FREEDOMS, GREGORY OWEN PETERS, AKA GOP CAN BE FOUND ATOP THE RANKINGS HERE IN THE PGW. Essentially, he's a Log Cabin Republican who used to be porking BJ Sparks, but broke it off because he's too ashamed to be plowing BJ Sparks' ripe asshole, so he put the kibosh on that, and now he's making his ex-twink lover's life a living hell. Sounds like a typical Republican to me. Also, get it? His initials spell out GOP and he's a Republican. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHahahahahahahahahaha... not funny. Jacques Marie THE WRESTLING MAT IS HIS CANVAS WHERE HE PAINTS HIS OPPONENTS BLACK AND BLUE 'MOODY AND UNPREDICTIBLE, JACQUES MARIE, THE SELF-DESCRIBED, “ARTIST”, LIVES FOR ART! JACQUES MARIE IS A CHAMPION ARTIST (HE WAS WON SEVERAL BLUE RIBBONS FOR HIS OIL PAINTINGS AT THE COUNTY FAIR SINCE ARRIVING TO THE STATES) AND A SELF PROCLAIMED CHAMPION WRESTLER HERE IN THE PGW! SINCE ARRIVING FROM PARIS, THE ARTIST HAS PROVEN HIMSELF TO BE A DANGEROUS WRESTLER AS WELL, ACTUALLY PAINTING HIS BEATEN OPPONENTS IN THE RING. “I NEVER TRAVEL WITHOUT MY OILS” PROCLAIMS JACQUES MARIE'WHEN THE ARTIST, JACQUES MARIE IS NOT WINNING MATCHES IN THE PGW, HE CAN BE FOUND PAINTING. HIS FAVORITE SUBJECT? WRESTLERS OF COURSE. HE ALSO ENJOYS SPENDING TIME WITH HIS FRENCH POODLES, FEE FEE AND JERRY LEWIS. HE IS JACQUES MARIE, THE ARTIST. Okay, this is just offensive. Really? A gay French artist with two pet French poodles, names Fee Fee and Jerry Lewis? Come on, you can do better than that, PGW. After all, you named your token twink BJ, surely you can do better than stereotypical gay Frenchman. WWE did it better with fucking Sylvain, for God's sake, and when the WWE does a gay Frenchman gimmick better than an ALL-GAY WRESTLING PROMOTION, something is SERIOUSLY fucking wrong. "Mr. Gay America" Johnny Kashmere His mere presence in PGW gives the promotion some much-needed legitimacy. His accolades are quite impressive: former Ring of Honor Tag Team Champion, former ECWA Tag Team Champion, former 5 time Combat Zone Wrestling Tag Team Champion, former 2 time JAPW Tag Team Champion, former Big Japan Pro Wrestling Junior Heavyweight Champion, was ranked 319 in the PWI Top 500, had made an appearance on WWE television, and was the former owner and booker of Pro Wrestling Unplugged. He and his then-tag team partner Trent Acid had an impressive feud in Ring of Honor with #DEMBOYS, ran roughshod in CZW in the Hi-V stable with The Messiah, B-Boy, Nate Hatred, and Adam Flash, and was even running with Teddy Hart for a while. Trent stepped away from wrestling and Johnny found a new tag team partner in Matt Walsh, who was a former WWE developmental wrestler under the name of Joseph Canterbury, but the two couldn't seem to find the same success Acid and Kashmere found, and Acid tragically passed away in 2010 from a drug overdose. After his passing, Kashmere seemed to have stepped away from the wrestling industry altogether. Now having a renewed vigor and passion, he has now added something new to his impressive list of accolades: now he's the head trainer and newest in-ring talent in Pro Gay Wrestling. Can he make this promotion into a force to be reckoned with, or will he not be enough to get the promotion past the label of "niche joke". The Ref (No, really, that's his name) '' '' HE UPHOLDS THE RULES OF THE PGW, BUT IS THERE MORE TO THE REF THAT LIES BEHEATH THAT BOYISH GRIN? LIKE A BOY SCOUT ON A MISSION, THE REF WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO MAKE SURE EVERY MATCH IN THE PGW IS A FAIR ONE! A LIFELONG, TRADITIONALLY TRAINED WRESTLER HIMSELF, THE REF KNOWS HIS WAY AROUND THE RING! ASKED PERSONALLY BY FRANCIS MINKS TO REFEREE THE MATCHES FOR THE NEWLY FORMED PREMIERE GAY WRESTLING FEDERATION, THE REF QUICKLY ACCEPTED, SAYING, '“THIS IS HISTORIC! ALL GAY WRESTLERS COMPETING IN A GAY WRESTLING LEAGUE- IT’S TIME PEOPLE SEE HOW TOUGH WE (THE GAYS) REALLY ARE!”'BUT WHEN ASKED FURTHER ABOUT THE PGW WRESTLERS, THE REF’S MOOD SEEMED TO CHANGE…'“I’M TIRED OF ALL THE CRAP SOME OF THESE “WRESTLERS” KEEP TRYING TO PULL WITH ME HERE IN THE PGW! WHEN I’M IN THE RING, YOU PLAY BY THE RULES! I’M THIS CLOSE TO TAKING THIS REF’S UNIFORM OFF AND PUTTING ON A PAIR OF TRUNKS JUST TO SHOW THESE GIRLS WHAT A REAL WRESTLER CAN DO!” PGW Roster Status: FUKKEN BURIED! Tag Teams The Demon Knights (Sir Armstrong/Lord Belfagore) SINCE BEING DEPORTED FROM THEIR HOMELAND OF ENGLAND AND ARRIVING INTO THE PGW, SIR ARMSTRONG AND LORD BELFAGORE, BETTER KNOWN AND FEARED AS THE DEMON KNIGHTS, HAVE LEFT A PATH OF DESTRUCTION IN THEIR UNDEFEATED QUEST TO BECOME THE FIRST EVER PGW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!'WITH TAG TEAMS STILL FORMING, THE DEMON KNIGHTS DISMANTLE THEIR OPPONENTS BEFORE THEY CAN EVEN BECOME COMPETITORS! WITH UNBELIEVABLE POWER MOVES, SADISTIC TACTICS AND A COMPLETE DISREGARD AND DISRESPECT FOR THE RULES, THE DEMON KNIGHTS SEEM CONTENT IN NOT ONLY BEATING THEIR OPPONENTS, BUT TORTURING AND HUMILIATING THEM AS WELL… So... gay Kanes? Let's learn a little more about them, shall we? IT’S HARD TO FIGURE OUT AN ADVANCED INTELLECT, ESPECIALLY ONE AS ADVANCED, DARK AND SADISTIC AS THE PGW’S SIR ARMSTRONG! HIS APPETITE FOR MUSCLE BOYS IS ONLY RIVALED BY HIS APPETITE FOR THE MACABRE! HE SETS UP HIS POOR UNSUSPECTING OPPONENTS FOR TRULY GRISLY AND HUMILIATING SCENARIOS (WHO COULD FORGET LAST MONTH’S CHAIN AND PENTAGRAM MATCH?)! ADD TO THAT, SIR ARMSTRONG SEEMS TO BE THE ONLY ONE IN THE PGW WHO CAN CONTROL HIS TAG TEAM PARTNER, LORD BELFAGORE. IT SEEMS SIR ARMSTRONG KNOWS JUST THE RIGHT COMBINATION OF MEDS TO PUT INTO LORD BELFAGORE’S DAILY DRUG COCKTAILS. I've... I've got nothing. He looks like a weirdo with a striped red and black shirt trying to be all bad-ass but just looking silly and his eye of the macabre seems like something of interest to the Hot Topic kids. HIS INSATAIBLE APPETITE FOR DESTRUCTION IS MATCHED ONLY BY HIS APPETITE FOR UNCONTROLLABLE SEX'WHAT CAN BE SAID OF THE HUMAN WRECKING BALL LORD BELFAGORE? HE IS A BEAST! WITHOUT HIS PGW TAG TEAM PARTNER SIR ARMSTRONG TO REIGN HIM IN, THE DAMAGE THIS MANIC/DEPRESSIVE, SADISTIC AND TORTUROUS, SEXUALLY COMPULSIVE WRESTLER COULD DO WOULD BE UNTHINKABLE! SOME ARGUE LORD BELFAGORE SHOULD BE LOCKED UP IN AN ASYLUM, NOT LET LOOSE TO WRESTLE HERE IN THE PGW! ONE THING IS DEFINITIVE, UNDERNEATH THE BRUTALITY, LORD BELFAGORE IS A SKILLED AND DANGEROUS WRESTLER! 'LORD BELFAGORE LOVES SPEED AND THRILLS! HE CAN BE FOUND RACING HIS MUSCLE CAR, RIDING HIS MOTORCYCLE AND ATTENDING THE OCCASION SEXUAL COMPULSIVES ANONYMOUS MEETING- FOR ALL THE GOOD IT DOES. HE IS LORD BELFAGORE! '' HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HE'S A KINKY GAY NYMPHOMANIACAL KANE WHO ATTENDS MEETINGS! HAHAHAHAHA-seriously, it's not funny. The Jock Stars (Rex Rhine/Jimmy Versace) ''GERMAN HUNK, REX RHINE AND FIERCE FASHIONISTA JIMMY VERSACE DO EVERYTHING TOGETHER- THEY TRAIN TOGETHER, THEY GO TO THE GYM AND WORK-OUT TOGTHER, THEY HAVE DINNER TOGETHER, THEY SNUGGLE ON THE COUCH TOGETHER, THEY WAKE-UP IN THE MORNING TOGETHER AND TOGETHER THEY MAKE UP THE DYNAMIC PGW TAG TEAM - THE JOCK STARS! 'FACING THEIR BIGGEST AND MOST CHALLENGING TAG TEAM MATCH-UP TO DATE, AGAINST THE UNDEFEATED AND SADISTIC DEMON KNIGHTS! SOME ARE WORRIED THIS MAY BE THE JOCKSTARS LAST MATCH! NOT ONLY ARE THEY AT 130LB WEIGHT ADVANTAGE, NO TAG TEAM TO FACE THE DEMON KNIGHTS HAS SURVIVED TO WRESTLE AGAIN… WELL, AT LEAST NOT YET. FACING THESE ODDS, THE JOCKSTARS SEEM UNPHASED. '' Umm... don't they already have a gay jock in Tristan Titus? I guess PGW is just as bad at recycling gimmicks as the WWE is. Also, given their respective colors, I think it's obvious who's the top and who's the bottom in this relationship. But hey, let's start from the top. (Ha ha, see what I did there? Clever, right?) ''TOMORROW BELONGS TO REX RHINE. 'THIS CLASSICALLY HANDSOME WRESTLER, APTLY NAMED THE GERMAN HUNK, HAS A BRIGHT FUTURE AHEAD OF HIM HERE IN THE PGW! A COMPETITOR IN BOTH SINGLES COMPETITION AND ONE HALF OF THE TAG TEAM, THE JOCK STARS WITH HIS PARTNER IN THE RING AND OUT, JIMMY VERSACE, REX RHINE IS A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH HERE IN THE PGW! WHAT REX RHINE LACKS IN EXPERIENCE, HE MORE THAN MAKES UP FOR IN TALENT AND PURE CONFIDENCE! SOME IN THE PGW ARGUE THE GERMAN HUNK SUFFERS FROM BEING OVER-CONFIDENT. REX RHINE, THE GERMAN HUNK DISAGREES. “I AM GERMAN. I CAN DO ANYTHING!”'WHEN HE ISN’T COMPETING IN THE RING, REX RHINE ENJOYS SPENDING QUIET, CANDLE-LIT NIGHTS WITH HIS PARTNER JIMMY VERSACE AND TRAVELING THE WORLD TOGETHER ON LUXERY GAY CRUISES. HE ALSO ENJOYS WATCHING ARNOLD SCHWARTZENEGER MOVIES AND FEEDING JIMMY POPCORN. HE IS GERMAN HUNK, REX RHINE! So... we have a gay Alex Wright who faps to movies starring Ahnold. I'm also fairly certain that popcorn isn't the only thing he's feeding Jimmy. And speaking of Jimmy... THE DESIGNER WITH DESIGNS ON THE PGW CHAMPIONSHIP'AS A SINGLES AND TAG TEAM COMPETITOR, FIERCE JIMMY VERSACE IS NOT ONLY A TALENTED COMPETITOR IN THE RING, BUT IN THE FASHION ARENA AS WELL! “IF YOU DON’T LOOK GOOD, YOU CAN’T WRESTLE GOOD!” EXPLAINS JIMMY VERSACE. “THAT’S WHY I DESIGN BOTH MY AND REX’S WRESTLING GEAR” PERHAPS THIS IS WHAT HAS HELPED PROPELL THEM AS ONE OF THE BIGGEST UP AND COMING TAG TEAMS IN THE PGW. FIERCE JIMMY VERSACE PLANS TO MARKET HIS WRESTLING GEAR LINE AS WELL, CLAIMING “SPEEDOS AND MATCHING WRISTBANDS ARE EMPOWERING!” 'IN ADDITION TO SNUGGLING WITH HIS PARTNER AND WATCHING PROJECT RUNWAY, FIERCE JIMMY VERSACE FEELS THE GOLD CHAMPIONSHIP PGW BELT IS THE PERFECT ACCESSORY. ON BEING ASKED IF HE THINKS SIZE AND EXPERIENCE IS AN ISSUE FOR HIM AND REX RHINE TO CONTEND WITH, FIERCE JIMMY VERSACE HAD THIS TO SAY. “PEOPLE ARE ALWAYS UNDERESTIMATING ME AND REX. THEY THINK THAT CAUSE WE ARE SO HOT AND CHISELED THAT WE CAN’T HOLD OUR OWN AND WRESTLE! THEY FIND OUT PRETTY QUICK HOW FIERCE JIMMY VERSACE IS!” So... he's one half of the Jock Stars... yet he's a fashionista. Correct me if I'm wrong, but since when do Jocks give two shits about fashion? Wait, my bad, I'm expecting some more intellectually stimulating out of something filled with stereotypes. My bad. 'PGW Footage' Links Pro Gay Wrestling's Official Website Pro Gay Wrestling's official Facebook page Pro Gay Wrestling's Head Trainer....... Johnny Kashmere? Category:Noteworthy Promotions